Co się dzieje w niebiosach
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: Po bitwie, w której Harry pokonał Voldemorta. Wybaczcie te wszystkie głupoty, które uczynili, ale, mam nadzieję, spadniecie z krzesła ze śmiechu.  PS. Dałam paring JP/LP, ale tu chodzi o ich małżeństwo, tylko o to : .


**A/N: Kolejny one-shot, choć ich nie lubię. Musiałam to napisać pod wpływem mojego męża, pana Wena. Otóż pan Wen natchnął mnie Weną Radosną (ale raczej powinnam ją nazwać, za przeproszeniem, popierdoloną).**

**Ach, no i non-canon (duży, ale niegroźny).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>„<strong>Co się dzieje w niebiosach"<strong>

Czyli co robią duchy w czasie wolnym.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lily zmierzyła męża groźnym wzrokiem, stając przy Severusie.<p>

– James! Jak możesz? On chronił naszego syna! – warknęła na mężczyznę.

– Może, ale… – zaczął bronić się jej mąż.

Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

– Lily, nie masz się co go czepiać, nasza nienawiść jest obustronna – rzekł spokojnie Severus. – Chroniłem Harry'ego ze względu na ciebie.

Kobieta przytuliła się do niego.

– Dzięki, Sev. I nie dręcz się tak – dodała cicho. – Wiem, że to ty powiedziałeś Voldemortowi o przepowiedni. I jeszcze jedno – rzuciła szybko, kiedy mężczyzna spuścił wzrok. – Jak się nad tym teraz zastanawiam, to byłbyś lepszą partią od tego matoła.

Zaśmiali się, a James, Syriusz i Remus prychnęli, choć dwaj ostatni raczej maskowali tym śmiech.

– Wiem, ale trochę na to za późno – wyszeptał jej na ucho.

– Severusie… – zaczął Remus, patrząc na Snape'a. – Wybacz mi to wszystko, że nie powstrzymałem tych dwóch idiotów przed atakowaniem cię. – Uścisnęli sobie ręce.

Black chrząknął, podszedł do dawnego wroga. Podrapał się po szyi.

– No, ten… Wiesz… Em… No jakby… No rozumiesz, Severusie… – rzekł, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na czarnowłosego mężczyznę stojącego przy Lily.

– Tak, Syriuszu – zmusił się Snape. – Rozumiem. Też powinienem… przeprosić. – Podali sobie niepewnie ręce.

Lily uśmiechnęła się pogodnie, spojrzała wyczekująco na Severusa i Jamesa. Mężczyźni też po sobie spojrzeli.

– Mamy się pogodzić? – ryknęli jednocześnie. – Nigdy w życiu!

Kobieta pokręciła głową w rozbawieniu, zagarnęła męża i przyjaciela bliżej siebie. Potem przytuliła mocno, a ci, chcąc nie chcąc, stali obok siebie z krzywymi minami. Na ten widok roześmiała się radośnie, mrużąc oczy.

– Niepoprawni! Zachowujecie się jak dzieci! Już mi się pogodzić!

Pogodzili się więc, a ich miny złagodniały.

– Takimi was obu kocham! – Rzuciła i pocałowała Jamesa oraz Severusa w policzki. Kiedy byli zarumienieni, znów się zaśmiała. – Dzieci! – prychnęła rozbawiona. Potem jakby sobie coś przypomniała; jej rysy stężały, oczy były groźne, a postawa gotowa do rozmiecenia wszystkiego i wszystkich. – Sev, James, Syriusz, Remus, idziecie ze mną! – zarządziła. Złapała męża i przyjaciela pod ramię, a pozostałą dwójka szła obok. – Idziemy do mojej siostry, chcę ją ochrzanić za takie traktowanie mojego syna. – Uśmiechnęła się niczym chochlik, a czwórka mężczyzn zaczęła się bać. – Biedny jej _Dudziaczek_ – wyszeptała złowróżbnym tonem.

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley nie należała do kobiet strachliwych, ale kiedy zobaczyła ducha siostry, jej męża oraz przyjaciół, o mało nie zeszła na zawał. W domu była tylko ona, bo Dudley i Vernon pojechali na jakiś pokaz motoryzacyjny. Tak więc opadła na kanapę z krzykiem, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w Lily, Severusa, Jamesa, Syriusza i Remusa, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.<p>

Pierwsza odezwała się kobieta-duch, poszedłszy do siostry szybkim krokiem. Miała zdecydowane spojrzenie, które rzucało pioruny w kierunku pani Dursley.

– Tuniu, zamorduję cię! – krzyknęła Lily.

– L-Lily! – jęknęła. Spojrzała po reszcie. – I ten chłopak ze Spinner's End – Severus skrzywił się na to stwierdzenie; pamiętała go. – I James i reszta…

– Więc pamiętasz mojego przyjaciela, Severusa, co, Petuniu? – spytała jadowicie. – Jesteś okropną siostrą! A ja cię tak kochałam! I zaczynam wierzyć w oczywiste kłamstwo Seva, kiedy gałąź spadła ci na głowę! Podsłuchiwałaś, więc ci się należało! Szczególnie po tym, jak traktowaliście Harry'ego!

– M-myśmy chcieli d-dla niego d-dobrze! N-nie chcieliśmy z-z V-Veronem, żeby b-był w-wytykany palcami! – jęczała.

– Był czarodziejem! Nie zmieniła byś tego! – Spojrzała na Snape'a. – Severusie, znasz zaklęcie, które pozwoliłoby nam… upewnić się, że mojej drogiej siostry i jej rodziny nie ominie kara? – spytała.

Severus podszedł do przyjaciółki, położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

– Po prostu chodźmy do Harry'ego, twój syn jest inteligentny na tyle, żeby się odpłacić, co? W szkole miał tyle utarczek z Malfoyem…

– A skoro o szkole mowa, Severusie – zaczął James. – Powiedz mi, czemu za mnie wyżywałeś się na Harrym? – Brew Pottera powędrowała do góry.

– Bo… Bo… – Snape jakoś nie miał wytłumaczenia. W końcu przewrócił oczami. – Poddaję się. Nie mam wytłumaczenia. – Jego oczy błysnęły, a Lily trzepnęła go w łeb.

– Kłamca!

– Dobra, dobra, powiem! – krzyknął, unosząc ręce. – Ale nie bij!

Jej oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

– Bo to twój syn, James, i… – spojrzał szybko na Lily, a potem powrócił do twarzy Pottera. – Sam wiesz co jeszcze.

– Ha! – krzyknął Syriusz, zwracając uwagę wszystkich na siebie. Petunia wolała się nie odzywać. – Sevciu zakochał się w Lily! – zakomunikował wszystkim.

I to było tak: pani Potter spojrzała w zdumieniu na swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela, który miał twarz całą czerwoną, ale morderczy wzrok skierował prosto na Blacka. Natomiast trójka mężczyzn szczerzyła się jak głupia. Petunia za to się naburmuszyła – już dawno wiedziała o uczuciu chłopaka Snape'ów do swojej siostry, przecież prawie razem się wychowali. Od niego wiedziała to wszystko o magicznym świecie.

Wtedy wzrok jej siostry padł na nią. Lily przypomniała sobie moment, w którym jej syn przyniósł niemal nieprzytomnego kuzyna po jego demencji. Pamiętała słowa Tuni, które Harry omylnie zinterpretował – widziała to po jego minie. A teraz się okazało, że jej przyjaciel, że Sev ją kochał. Jak mogła być tak ślepa? Nie wiedziała.

– Ty wiedziałaś – oskarżyła siostrę pani Potter.

– Oczywiście! – prychnęła lekceważąco Petunia, ale złowrogie spojrzenia posłane przez mężczyzn-duchy spowodowały, że stała się miła i potulna jak baranek. – Wiesz, on wszędzie za tobą chodził. Pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy byłaś chora? Przyszedł na plac zabaw, kiedy tam byłam. – Severus również sobie przypomniał dany moment. Pamiętał swój smutek, kiedy się dowiedział, że nie zobaczy się z Lily przez kilka dni. – No i miała taką minę, że wiedziałam.

– Ostrzegam cię, Petunio, że jeszcze pożałujesz tego wszystkiego! – syknęła Lily, a potem wszystkie duchy znikły.

Pani Dursley odetchnęła głęboko, kiedy została sama. Po powrocie męża milczała, ale to jej syna zadał dziwne pytanie:

– Mamo, dlaczego wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczyła ducha? – spytał, zapominając, że rodzice nie cierpieli wszystkiego, co dziwne.

– Bo tak było, Dudziaczku – szepnęła nie do końca świadoma kobieta.

Vernon przytulił żonę.

– Nic się nie stało, skarbie… – zaczął.

Odepchnęła go.

– Stało się! – krzyknęła, łapiąc się za włosy. – Odwiedziła mnie siostra, jej mąż oraz przyjaciele! Byli duchami, Vernon! Du-cha-mi! – darła się. – I ma tu przyjść ten ich bachor, żeby się na nas zemścić! Inaczej Lily poszczuje mnie swoim przyjacielem, zakochanym w niej Snapie! Durny pies mojej siostry i jej mąż chcą mnie zabić! Ona też! Za to, jak traktowaliśmy Harry'ego! – dodała, a potem rozpłakała się.

Vernon przytulił ją, a potem szepnął:

– Śniło ci się, duchy nie istnieją.

– Czyżby, grubasie? – usłyszał drwiący głos za plecami. Odwrócił się, przełykając ślinę.

Przed nim stał przezroczysty mężczyzna o włosach do ramion, krzywym nosie i wąskich wargach wykrzywionych w nieprzyjemny uśmiech. Wnioskując z trochę ciemniejszego koloru (lub jego braku?) na włosach i oczach, były ciemne.

– V-Vernon, t-to jest p-przyjaciel mojej s-siostry, S-Severus S-Snape – jęknęła. – N-no i j-jak widzisz, on j-jest t-tym duchem – dodała.

Pan Dursley parsknął.

– Jesteś duchem, nie dotkniesz mnie.

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

– Może nie, ale mogę zrobić tak. – Pstryknął palcami, a Dudley zamienił się w świnię, a Petunia w osła.

– Cofnij to! – krzyknął piskliwie Vernon.

– Nie – powiedział złośliwie Snape.

Wtedy potężny pan domu rzucił się na mężczyznę, przeleciał przez niego, a duch po prostu zaczął sobie gwizdać.

– Żegnam – dodał równie złośliwie i rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

* * *

><p>Lily śmiała się radośnie, patrząc z miłością na swojego syna. James uśmiechał się do niego. A Harry był po prostu szczęśliwy, mogąc chwilę pobyć z rodzicami.<p>

– Czemu nie przyszliście wcześniej, na przykład w pierwszej klasie? – spytał. – Albo jak byłem u Dursleyów. – Zmarkotniał.

– Nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć – zaczął James. – To tak, jakby blokowała nas różdżka Voldemorta. A kiedy go zabiłeś, wiążące nas „liny" puściły. Tak bym to określił. Bo różdżka straciła swoją moc.

Trzecia postać „zmaterializowała" się obok.

– Lily, James! – krzyknął Snape, potem przytulił przyjaciółkę, a panu Potterowi podał rękę. Spojrzał na ich syna. – Witaj, Harry – rzekł radośnie.

Rodzice chłopca zaczęli się śmiać, ale sam zainteresowany był skonfundowany; otworzył usta, wytrzeszczył oczy i gapił się na swojego zmarłego nauczyciela jak na idiotę. To było doprawdy niewiarygodne.

– Eee, co mu jest? Zwariował po śmierci?

Lily przytuliła syna, co nie do końca jej wyszło, bo przeniknęła ręką przez jego kark.

– Nie, pogodził się ze swoim losem i tymi idiotami zwanymi Huncwotami. – Kobieta przewróciła oczami, kiedy James krzyknął „Ej!" a Severus się zaśmiał.

– Nareszcie spokój, co, profesorze? – spytał Harry, zwracając się do byłego nauczyciela.

Skinął mu głową.

– Tak, nareszcie. Koniec z jakimkolwiek panem na głowie. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Wiecie, jak Voldemort mnie próbował zabić, kiedy się nie broniłem, widziałem Dumbledore'a. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Jest tam gdzieś z wami?

Potterowie skinęli głową.

– Nareszcie połączył się z rodziną.

– To dobrze – wyszeptał Harry. – Nikt nie zasługuje na to, by żyć bez rodziny.

Wtedy usłyszeli kroki i wołanie:

– Harry! Harry!

Jego rodzice patrzyli na syna z zaciekawieniem, widocznie nie rozpoznając głosów, kiedy Snape przewrócił oczami. Zaśmiał się cicho. Usłyszał to tylko chłopiec.

Mężczyzna-duch położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, a przynajmniej się starał. Wreszcie zrezygnował, nachylił się i szepnął:

– Jak zawsze nierozłączni, co? Złota Trójca Hogwartu, hm, Potter?

Harry się zaśmiał.

– Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią – odparł Severusowi.

Wtedy dopadli go Ron z Hermioną.

Zatrzymali się jak wryci, patrząc na umarłych. Patrzyli na przytulających się Jamesa i Lily, na uśmiechniętego profesora Severusa Snape'a, który nachylał się nad ich przyjacielem. Sądząc z wyrazu twarzy obu, właśnie sobie z czegoś żartowali.

Wtedy również pojawili się Remus, Syriusz i Tonks.

– Harry! – wrzasnął Black. – Chodź tu! – Chciał go zagarnąć do siebie, ale mu się to nie udało. Severus skwitował to śmiechem. – Cicho siedź, _Sevciu!_ – warknął Łapa.

Ron i Hermiona… Ich miny były tak zabawne, że wszyscy zebrani śmiali się.

– Pan profesor? I.. I rodzice Harry'ego? Syriusz? Remus? Tonks? Harry, co tu się dzieje? – spytała Hermiona, która była bardziej przytomna od Rona, bo ten w tym momencie zemdlał.

Jego reakcja została kolejny raz skwitowana śmiechem.

– No więc, Hermiono, jak się masz? – spytał Lunatyk uprzejmie. Przytulił Nimfadorę. – Widzę, że trochę was zaskoczyliśmy.

– Trochę – mruknęła dziewczyna. Spojrzała pytająco na Huncwotów i byłego Ślizgona. – Albo zwariowaliście, albo o czymś nie wiem.

– Pogodzili się – pospieszył Harry z wyjaśnieniami. Spojrzał na profesora z szerokim uśmiechem. – Od dziś będę ci mówił wujciu Sevciu, będę cię przytulał i kochał, dobrze, wujciu Sevciu? – spytał słodkim tonem.

Snape odskoczył tak szybko, jakby go sklątka tylnowybuchowa goniła. Jego reakcja wywołała śmiech. Lily za to do niego podeszła i dała mu w łeb. Znowu.

– Za co? – jęknął, rozmasowując potylicę.

– Za to, że mój śliczny synek tak ładnie się do ciebie uśmiecha i do ciebie mówi, a ty odskakujesz, baranie jeden! – warknęła, co zaowocowało jeszcze większą salwą śmiechu. Spojrzała na resztę, łypnęła na nich. – A wy, co się _śmiejecie? _Wam też dać w łeb?

James podszedł do żony, uspokoił ją:

– Lily, nie rób scen, przynajmniej opanuj się przy Harrym.

– Ależ nie, tato, fajnie jest patrzeć jak ktokolwiek ma władzę nad wujciem Sevciem – powiedział chłopiec, szczerząc się.

– Potter, już ja ci…! – Snape rzucił się na Harry'ego, który po prostu patrzył na niego kpiąco.

– Ach, wujciu Sevciu, przecież mnie nie możesz tknąć – zakpił.

Tonks stanęła przy nim.

– Nie irytuj Severusa, bo to my będziemy go znosić – powiedziała półgębkiem, ale i tak wszyscy słyszeli.

– Coś ty, Nimfadoro! – powiedział oburzony Snape. – Będę go nawiedzał i straszył, aż mnie przeprosi.

Lily się zjeżyła, kiedy Remus, z uśmiechem, szeptał coś żonie na ucho.

– Spróbuj wystraszyć mojego syna, Sev, a ci pokażę co ja potrafię.

Jej słowa, mimo że były jawną groźbą, zostały potraktowane jako dwuznaczność. Wszyscy się śmiali (Ron nawet się ocknął i powoli oswajał z otoczeniem duchów osób, które nigdy nie miały powrócić), a James grał oburzonego. Warczał coś o zdradzie męża i karze z tego powodu. Syriusz wtedy doskoczył do przyjaciela, szepnął mu coś na ucho. Ich uśmiechy nie podobały się nikomu, zwłaszcza Lily i Severusowi.

– Oni coś kombinują – zauważył słusznie ostrożny Snape, powracając do zwyczajowego zachowania względem Huncwotów. – Potter, Black, cokolwiek wymyśliliście…

– Aj, _Sevciu_ – zamruczał Syriusz, robiąc krok w stronę mężczyzny, który cofnął się z rękoma wyciągniętymi do przodu. – Wiesz, już dawno chciałem… _coś_ z tobą zrobić, _zabawić_ się, no wiesz. – Błysnął zębami.

Zmienił się w psa, ruszył w stronę Severusa, który wrzasnął niby ze strachu i tak zaczęli się gonić. James z kolei przybrał postać jelenia, aby pomóc Blackowi złapać Snape'a. Wszyscy mieli z tego niezły ubaw, nawet Lily. Patrzyli jak Syriusz, niezbyt subtelnie, „podrywa" byłego Ślizgona, goniąc go, a w złapaniu uciekającego mężczyzny pomagał mu przyjaciel.

Remus uważał to za niezwykle zabawny i przyjacielski gest ze strony dwójki Huncwotów. Otoczywszy Tonks ramieniem, patrzył błyszczącymi oczyma na czarnego (tylko dla duchów) psa i ciemnobrązowego jelenia (również dla duchów).

Ron przytulił Hermionę. Byli szczęśliwi, wiedząc, że ich przyjaciel również jest szczęśliwy. Kiedy Harry spojrzał na nich oczami pełnymi iskier, uśmiechnęli się do niego szeroko. Odzyskał rodzinę, której nigdy nie miał. A co najdziwniejsze, miał Snape'a, ich znienawidzonego nauczyciela od eliksirów, Opiekuna Slytherinu, bohatera wojennego, za wujka. Instynktownie wiedzieli, że Severus się zgodzi. Albo to było groźne spojrzenie Lily, albo po prostu myśl, że ktoś cieszy się na jego widok sprawiała, że był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem… duchem na ziemi.

– Ha! Mam cię, Sevciu! – wrzasnął Łapa, siedząc na leżącym mężczyźnie. Uśmiechał się tryumfalnie, był przeszczęśliwy, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Snapie, który miał minę cierpiętnika.

Wszyscy zebrani ryknęli śmiechem, widząc tak przekomiczny obrazek.

– Mamo, przypomnij mi, jak już do was dołączę, żebym usiadł na wujaszku, dobrze? – rzucił Harry w kierunku Lily. Pomimo tego, że mówił o swojej śmierci, wszyscy potraktowali to jako dowcip mający na celu umilić życie pewnego mężczyzny.

– Black! – warknął Severus, kiedy Syriusz pochylił się w jego kierunku. – Złaź ze mnie, nie ważysz trzydzieści kilo tylko z siedemdziesiąt! I… – odsunął szybko swoją twarz od twarzy Łapy. – Zjeżdżaj, nie będę cię całował!

– Ależ nie musisz – wyszczerzył się Huncwot. – Ja cię pocałuję! – krzyknął radośnie. Rzeczwiście, próbował, ale Snape, przerażony takim biegiem wydarzeń, zrzucił go z siebie i schował się za Lily i Jamesem.

– Weźcie go! – jęknął. – On jest nienormalny! – Popchnął Rogacza w kierunku przyjaciela. – Black, pocałuj Jamesa, ode mnie się odwal!

– Ależ Snape, ja nie chcę jego. – Uśmiechnął się jak drapieżnik, mierząc Severusa wzrokiem od stóp do głów. – Pragnę jedynie ciebie – wyszeptał.

To dla publiczności było za wiele; wszyscy padli na trawę, rycząc ze śmiechu. Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie łzy poleciały z oczu. Cóż tu wiele mówić? Widok zbiegłego więźnia z Azkabanu, który próbuje przypodobać się wrednemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów to coś niecodziennego.

– Syriuszu – wymruczał nagle Severus, dołączając do gry Blacka. Wszyscy jęknęli; widok mizdrzących się ze sobą mężczyzn, zwłaszcza dwóch dawnych wrogów, był… Nawet w świecie magii to dziwne. – Syriusz, nie bądź taki…

Jak już do siebie podeszli blisko, _bardzo_ blisko, Harry nie wytrzymał: zatkał uszy, zacisnął powieki i wyjęczał:

– Błagam, oszczędźcie tego widoku! I dźwięków!

Snape spojrzał na niego kątem oka, uśmiechając się perfidnie.

– Cóż, jeśli zobaczę cię błagającego na kolanach, to przemyślę sprawę.

– NIE ZGADZAJ SIĘ! – wrzasnęli zgodnie zebrani Gryfoni (oprócz zdumionego Harry'ego), łącznie z Lily.

– Nie miałem zamiaru! – prychnął młody Potter. – Dumbledore musiałby zostać kobietą, żebym padł przed tobą na kolana, Seviczku!

Czyżby ktoś go nie lubił? No chyba, bo pojawił się Dumbledore-duch. Miał na sobie damskie ubranie, zgolił brodę (wyglądał naprawdę dziwnie) i związał włosy w dwie kitki, jak pięcioletnia dziewczynka.

– Harry, mój chłopcze! – przywitał się. Spojrzał po reszcie, która parskała śmiechem. – Musiałem zostać kobietą, przegrałem zakład ze starym Elfiasem! No widzicie, to jest dopiero pech!

– Właśnie, _Harrusiu_, to jest dopiero pech, co? – zakpił Snape.

– A niech cię, wujaszku Seviczku! – warknął Harry, ale patrzył spod oka na Albusa. – To _twoja_ wina! – Po czym padł na kolana przed Ślizgonem i wycedził zza zaciśniętych zębów: – Błagam, wujaszku, nie rób tego.

I owszem, śmiali się z niego i jego upokorzenia, zwijali na trawie, nie mogąc opanować wesołości. Jedynie Dumbledore, biedny zdezorientowany, nie wiedział o co chodzi. Jakoś nikt nie kwapił się, by mu cokolwiek wyjaśniać.

– Severus, mój chłopcze, co się tu stało? – spytał Albus.

– To długa historia, Albusie – odparł rozbawiony Snape. – Zacznę od tego, że nareszcie pogodziłem się z Jamesem i Spółka Z.o.o. Potem poszliśmy do Dursleyów, nastraszyliśmy ich, zamieniłem Petunię i jej syna w zwierzęta… – nawet nie drgnął, kiedy wszyscy, zgodnym chórem, wrzasnęli „CO?". – No i się spotkaliśmy tu. Żartowaliśmy, pogadaliśmy. Harry mówi mi „wujaszku Sevciu" i tym podobne, Black mnie podrywa – teraz tylko dyrektor krzyknął „CO?" – Lily bije, James głupio się śmieje. Hermiona i Ron są szczęśliwi bo ich przyjaciel jest szczęśliwy, jak zwykle, nierozłączna, nierozerwalna Złota Trójca. I wreszcie zacząłem grać z Syriuszem w… oszczędzę ci tego i Harry stwierdził, że nie chce tego słuchać, że błaga. No i powiedziałem, żeby mnie prosił na kolanach. Zgodził się pod jednym warunkiem: że będziesz przebrany za kobietę. Ach, masz babo placek – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– No tak – zaśmiał się Albus.

– Tyko ty tak potrafisz – dodał ponuro Harry. – Jesteś wstrętny.

– Minus dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru za obrażanie nauczyciela! – zapomniał się Snape, warcząc te słowa. – Nie ciesz się tak, Po…

– Harry, wujciu Sevciu, jestem Harry. – Wyszczerzył się, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów dał sobie w łeb.

Jak łatwo było zapomnieć, że już nie uczył, że był duchem!

– No więc, co się dzieje w niebiosach? – spytała Hermiona cicho.

Każdy z obecnych spojrzał na nią poważnym, smutnym wzrokiem. Wszyscy, oprócz Dumbledore'a, przytulili się do siebie jak do wspólnego zdjęcia.

Ale nikt nie odpowiedział na pytanie Hermiony.


End file.
